


50 Shades of  Chryed

by EqualityLover



Category: Chryed - Fandom
Genre: Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EqualityLover/pseuds/EqualityLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on 50 Shades of Grey with a twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Syed comes home from a busy day at the salon to find Christian lying on the couch with his face in a book. Christian is too engrossed in his music and the book to notice that Syed is even in the room. Christian catches a glimpse of Syed and quickly removes his headphones and hides the book from Syed's sight, Syed is inquisitive (eager) to know what Christians is hiding from him. Syed looks into Christian's eyes and he knows he is hiding something.  
Christian has never been good at hiding things from anyone not his mum, his dad, his sister Jane and especially not Syed because Christian is an open book he cant hide anything from anyone.

"Christ-ian ?" he asks inquisitively  
"yess ? "  
"what are you hiding from me ?? "  
"Nothing Sy I don't know what your talking about."  
"How was work ?"  
Syed scoffs "Don't change the subject I seen you hide something when you noticed I was in so tell me."  
" Syed I really don't know what your talking about honestly."  
Christian quickly avoids all questions that Syed has to ask ,Syed is quickly angered by Christians dishonesty.  
Suddenly a very angry Syed climbs over the couch and lands on top of Christian and two of them wrestle, Syed tries to grab at whatever Christian is trying to hide but Christian is quicker and a lot stronger than him and he keeps the book hidden from plain sight behind his muscular frame.  
Syed is really pissed off at this point and results into the one thing he knows he and Christian both hate.  
Syed lightly tickle Christian on the ribs this makes Christian squirm quite frantically on the couch.  
"No No NO!!! no... please don't do this ahahahha..."  
" Don't do what Christian you'll have to be more specific?"  
" Syed Pleeeaassee!!"  
"Please tickle me some more okay Christian if that's what you want."  
Syed quickly ups the tickling by tickling Christians' under arms and his stomach.  
" Syeed pleeaassee stop im begging you" Christian croaks  
" On one condition."  
" Yes Syed anything just please stop" Christian begs  
Syed's tickles become lighter again on Christian's ribs, he leans closer into him and whispers in his ear " only if you show me what you have been hiding behind your back,"  
" I will I swear "  
" Promise ?"  
" I promise." And on his word ( Syed's fingers come to a halt on Christian's sun tanned, golden, muscular well toned chest.)  
Syed gives Christian a wicked smile and quickly grabs the book from behind Christians back.  
" No Sy please no don't look at it." Christian makes a grab for the book but misses leaving a very happy Syed to close the book and read the title.  
" 50 Shades Of Grey" Syed reads the title in his head. A porn book not a shock for Syed Christian has always had a dirty mind and he knew this from when they first got together no before that infact when they had there first night together two years ago.  
Syed looks at the book again then finally he looked at Christian in an unsurprised manor because Christians choice doesn't surprise him ( to be honest we all know how dirty they both are truly).  
Syed laughs as he see's Christians cheek turn bright red with embarrassment.  
Syed laughs at Christian and Christians starts to pout which eventually leads him to laughing because of Syed's infectious laugh.  
Christian stops laughing and looks deeply into Syed's chocolate brown eyes Syed suddenly stops wondering why Christian is grinning at him  
" what are you grinning at ?."  
" nothing c'mere" Christian purrs  
Syed hesitates slightly but Christian pulls Syed in for a kiss which soon becomes more passionate.  
Syed pulls away laughing " what do you think your doing ?" Syed asks innocently  
" what do you think im doing?" Christian asks as he pulls Syed back into him and starts kissing Syed's overly sensitive neck which Christian knows Syed loves.  
Syed gasps " ummm Christiiaaann no not now I need to have a shower." Syed relents and tries to pull himself out of Christians embrace.  
" i'll let you have one later if you've been a good boy but for now your mine and your coming with me!"  
" But-" Syed gasps  
" No but's your coming with me now"  
Christian quickly kisses Syed before he can argue back whilst dragging him into the bedroom in a mixture of heat and passion


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a carry on from the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Syed enters in a red towel to find Christian AKA Clarkey lying down on the couch in just a dressing gown leaves nothing to the imagination

Syed enters into there living in just a red towel wrapped tightly around his toned waist his hair and body still glistening from the shower. He walks in to find Christian lying on the couch in just his dressing gown tied loosely around him. Syed sits down and get comfy whereas Christian sits up and wraps his arms around a slightly damp Syed. Christian quickly gets aroused again and who could blame him seeing a slightly wet Syed in just a towel was enough to turn anyone on. Christian sniffs Syed newly washed hair " ummm you smell good" he mumbled into Syed's hair as he inhaled the lovely smell of Syed's lemon and lime shampoo. Christian then starts to nibble Syed's ear. Syed laughs and pulls himself slightly out of Christians embrace but Christian pulls Syed back towards him. Syed relents this which leads to Christian pouting at him again which leads to them both laughing like a bunch of teenagers. " No Christian ive just had a shower." this however as we all know doesn't stop Christian so he ups his antics and starts to kiss syeds sensitive skin just behind his ear and on his neck. " mmm Christian don't you know what that does to me stop it ." "C'mon Syed I know you want to." " Later Christian I just want to sit with you for a bit please." Syed says with his pleading brown eyes or as Christian calls them his puppy dog eyes. " Syyyy nooo not the no sy no I mean it don't you dare ohhh ok fine c'mere you." Syed grins wickedly and starts to get comfortable in Christians strong arms.

* * *

                                                                                           **1 Hour Later**

 

Christian is in his playful mood once again and he starts to play with the small amount of hair just below Syed's navel. Syed squirms against his touch because he hates it when christian touches him there or on his sides.  
Christian feels Syed squirming against his touch wich causes him to grin wickedly. He doesnt stop his antics he continues to torture him by making his strokes longer and he starts to casually dip his finger into syeds belly button which he knows sends Syed up the wall.  
Syed is now squirming frantically by Christians side.  
"Chris-tian" he groans softly  
no - reply  
"Christian dont that tickles please." he mumbles quietly  
Christian ignores Syeds pleads and continues his long strongs as he starts to nibble and suck at syeds earlobe.  
" mmm Christian" Syed purrrs  
" Yes Syed what is it ?"  
" we need to talk about before." syed says breathlessly  
Christians moves come to a halt  
Syed looksup at a puzzled Christian. Christian then almost automatically looks down at a slightly puzzled Syed.  
"you know that book you were reading earlier."  
"What book Sy ? I dont know what your talking about."  
" Christ-ian". he says softly  
" whaaat ?" he whines  
" tell me please." he asks softly  
" Theres nothing to tell Sy." Christian insists  
" yeh ok Clarkey." Syed laughs  
" Its true Sy cant i just read a book."  
" yes ofcourse you can dont be silly i just want you to tell me about it thats all."  
  " seriously Sy you really want to know." Christian looks at him honestly "Yes I do." Syed says in an authoritive tone. " now Sy are you sure about this because you might be surprised about what im about to tell you." " yes Christian im sure just tell me please it cant be that bad I already know its a pornographic book for Christ's sake !." " well that's one bit out of the way and Hey how do you know about it being porn anyway is there something your not telling me ay ?" " oh come on Christian seriously Tanya and Jodie go on and on and on about it all the time they love it." " Oh right so you know what its about then." " no no I don't know what its about all I hear oh isn't that Christian Grey fit or isn't that Ana a silly girl." " oh right so you don't know about the - ok." Christian cuts of " Know about what?" " Nothing". he shrugs his shoulders slightly. " It doesn't matter you hungry Sy ? without waiting for his reply Christian quickly gets up and saunters over to the kitchen leaving behind a very puzzled Syed. Syed quickly gets up and follows him into the kitchen to find a very anxious Christian rummaging through the fridge. " Alright Clarkey now tell me I want to know what its about right now." " im not sure you'd like to know Sy." " I would like to know now tell me." Syed demands Christian comes out of the fridge and shuts the door quickly behind him. " okay Syed you win but you might want to sit down for this one." Christian then leads a very willing Syed back into the living room onto there crisp white L- shaped couch. " Ok Clarkey no more running or avoiding the question just tell me please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little cliff hanger to keep you anxious and waiting for more


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A carry on from the last chapter

Moments of tense silence filled the air . Tension ruled the room like a lion rules it pack. Silence is then replaced slightly by the sounds of deep breaths and long sighs.  
Syed is the first to break the awkward silence as he places his hand attentively over Christians.  
Christian raises his head and looks deeply at Syed's beautiful brown eyes he then raises his hand to caress Syed's cheek, Syed leans into Christians touch and holds onto the hand with his own.  
" Christian your distraction technique isn't going to work so don't bother."  
" im not im just calming you down incase you get angry with me."  
" I wont get angry Christian."  
" Promise me Sy."  
" I promise."  
" ok well you know that book 50 Shades Of Grey."  
" Yeh Go On."  
" Well its how do you put it ermmm.... Erotic."  
" No shit Sherlock, I know that but explain more come on im interested tell me."  
"Syed Masood you dirty boy."  
"SHUT UP !!."  
" Hey I like it it really suites you this dirty minded bad boy I like it."  
" good because I got the dirty mind part from you so thats your fault."  
" Fine Fine but ill ask one more time Sy are you sure you want to know more ? ."  
" Christian yes I do please come on."  
" The main characters Christian and Ana are in a relationship."  
"Yeh I know that stop pointing out the obvious will yeh and get on with it."  
" Wait Sy there's more."  
" Oh Ok sorry continue." he muttered in a hushed tone,  
" Thanks well there relationship its...." Christian paused momentarily not knowing how to continue.  
"Its what ?." "Unusual."  
" Unusual how?."  
" well its not your typical everyday sort of relationship its more....."  
" hahhaha well ours wasn't really a normal relationship when we started was it ?"  
" hahaha very funny and stop interrupting."  
" sorry"  
" its ok and as I was saying its more..."  
" More....?"  
" More of a sexual fantasy."  
" when you say sexual fantasy what sort of sexual fantasy?."  
An awkward silence filled the air.  
" Christian come on tell me."  
" its a dominant and submissive relationship."  
Syeds face drops dramatically  
" see I knew I shouldn't have told you, I knew you'd react like this."  
Christian stands up angrily to leave but Syed pushes him back down with great force.  
Syed then pulls Christian in for a slow and sensuous kiss.  
Minutes pass both men pull apart for a much needed breath.  
" What was that for ?." asked a puzzled Christian  
" that was to shut you up and..."  
" oh how charming."  
" And because I wanted to."  
" Now I like that answer." Christian purrs.  
Syed laughs  
"hmmm so is there anything else you want to tell me?." Syed asks while slowly standing up in front of a very confused Christian. His hands start do undo the loose knot on his towel.  
" Anything at all ?."  
" Syed what are you doing ?." asks a very aroused Christian  
" nothing you need to worry about now answer me." demands Syed  
Not waiting for Christian to answer Syed lets the towel drop to the floor which leaves Christian stunned and speechless.  
Syed then starts to climb onto his lap and kiss along Christians sensitive neck  
" hmmm Syyy there is one thing I wanted to ask yeh."  
"Yeh Christian what is it?." Syed asks whilst pressing kisses on Christians neck and face.  
" Sy look at me please."  
Syed stops and sits up and looks Christian in the eyes.  
" look Sy I wanted to ask yeh if you wanted to yeh know for fun if... . He pauses to take in a deep breath then continues. "if we could do try out this dominant and submissive relationship for a bit a sort of trial thing."  
Syed looks innocently at Christian to make sure he means what he says and then leans in and kisses his soft pink lips.  
Syed then pulls out of the kiss and says " hmmm sounds good to me now come on Clarkey show me your dominant side."  
He pulls a very willing Christian into there bedroom.  
  


* * *

* * *

                                                                                                                   **Hours later.**

 ****  
Hours later Christian and Syed are cuddled up in bed. Syed is lying on Christians chest playing with his chest hair.  
" well that was."  
" wow!."  
" my words exactly babe." Christian murmurs as he places a soft kiss into Syed's glossy black hair.  
" Chris-tian" Syed purrs   
" Yeah Sy,"   
" I love you yeh know."  
" yeh i do Oh and Sy."  
" Yes Clarkey?"  
" I love you too."  
 Christian tilts Syeds chin up towards hime and kisses him softly on the lips and then he goes back to lightly caressing Syed's back until the pair of them drift off into sweet dreams.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave me a review and be honest if you like it or not


End file.
